Un moment volé (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Ce moment volé à Port-Lannis était comme un morceau du rêve que Cersei faisait régulièrement.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Haru-Carnage** nous a demandé un OS sur Game of Thrones, carte blanche sur tout, une seule exigence: quelque chose de mignon! **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de D.B Weiss et de David Benioff.

Résumé : Ce moment volé à Port-Lannis était comme un morceau du rêve que Cersei faisait régulièrement.

* * *

**Un moment volé**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, rendant le ciel entre l'écarlate et le violet. Les rayons perçaient à travers les motifs de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher, lui donnant une impression de kaléidoscope. Nichée contre Jaime, nue comme au jour de leur naissance, une couverture pourpre la protégeant de la fraîcheur du soir, Cersei lisait tranquillement un vieux livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Les battements de cœur de son double l'apaisaient encore plus que le son des vagues au loin. A l'heure qu'il était, son époux devait être en train de baiser une quelconque catin de Port-Lannis pour célébrer sa victoire contre la rébellion des Greyjoy, comme si le tournoi fastueux qu'il avait organisé dans l'Ouest ne suffisait pas. Cependant, intérieurement, elle le remerciait. Elle connaissait le château de Port-Lannis aussi bien que celui de Port-Réal ou encore de Castral Roc. Il lui avait littéralement offert ce coït avec Jaime sur un plateau d'argent. Son jumeau la regardait avec tendresse, l'embrassant sur le front. Pendant sa lecture, il s'amusait à lui tresser une mèche de cheveux. Jaime n'avait jamais été très littéraire. Si les mots ne se mélangeaient plus quand il lisait, il gardait un mauvais souvenir de son apprentissage de la lecture.

\- Eh bien... J'ai dans les mains un livre pour enfant... Soupira-t-elle. Des chevaliers et des princesses.

\- Voilà qui plairait à notre cousinet. Lui répondit Jaime

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as passé l'après-midi à jouer avec lui.

\- C'est un enfant. Ca me donne une excuse de plus pour paraître léger.

\- Un enfant qui t'admire. Lancel a avoué à son père qu'il voulait être comme toi quand il serait grand. C'est un signe de bon goût. Ou d'intelligence. Ou bien les deux, ma foi.

\- Il peut toujours essayer... Il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi, seulement moi. Mais c'est flatteur. C'est un bon petit.

\- J'attends de voir ce qu'il donnera dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, il n'a que sa bouille pour lui. Une bouille mignonne, je le lui accorde bien volontiers.

\- Tu es cruelle. Ricana Jaime. Délicieusement cruelle.

Il lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres. Comme il aimait ces moments ! Il n'ignorait pas l'un des rêves récurrents de Cersei :

Lui et elle, loin de tout et de tout le monde, dans un endroit où ils pouvaient se marier car personne ne savait qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, élevant ensemble Joffrey, dans un cadre confortable.

Et à chaque fois que Robert maltraitait sa sœur, il n'avait qu'une envie :

Suivre l'exemple de Rhaegar Targaryen.

Oui, il se voyait enlever Cersei, emmenant Joffrey avec eux, fuyant par-delà les sept mers où ils s'établiraient dans l'anonymat, fondant leur famille et leur coin de paradis.

Pourquoi donc les Dieux les avaient-ils fait naître âmes sœurs mais jumeaux, incapables de pouvoir exposer leur amour au grand jour ?! Qu'avaient-ils pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un tel châtiment ?!

Cersei devait l'observer car elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te dérider.

Elle prit sa main et la guida vers son ventre. Ses yeux pétillaient, elle était radieuse. Un sourire éclaira le visage du chevalier.

\- Un nouvel enfant ? Tenta-t-il, hésitant

Cersei l'embrassa.

\- C'est une fille cette fois-ci, je le sens. J'ai promis à Joffrey que je lui donnerai une sœur un jour.

\- Une fille qui sera aussi belle que toi, mon amour.

**FIN**


End file.
